


关于衬衫夹

by SFIP



Category: SFIP
Genre: M/M, 声入人心 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SFIP/pseuds/SFIP
Summary: 大概是高杨的吃醋文学





	关于衬衫夹

王晰又瘦了。  
高杨一只手就能轻易的把他揽入怀中。  
演出时西装还没来得及脱下就到了人家怀里，王晰明显有些窘迫。  
“乖哈，等哥把衣服换了。”王晰尝试从高杨怀中挣脱，但是对方手上的力气却越来越大。  
有点疼了。  
“晰哥有没有好好吃饭？”少年的眼中是关切的神色。如果换做以前，王晰可能还会在心中感慨这个弟弟真会关心别人。可现在高杨的手渐渐滑进了西装里，甚至还解开了几颗衬衫的扣子，似乎还有进一步往里探索的预兆。  
都怪当初自己对少年人的伪装信以为真。  
老虎上钩了，猎人自然不用再扮猪了。  
见王晰没有回应的意思，高杨自顾自的将怀中人的衬衣扣子全部解开，再将手贴在他消瘦的腹部。  
“哥记得每次吃饭前给我拍张照哦。”高杨的手顺势滑到背面，往下探的时候摸到了几根带着爱人体温的带子，低头一看，半根衬衫夹的带子露在空气中，剩下的部分还藏在裤子里面等着被发现。  
“高杨…”王晰从喉咙口发出低吟，“听话，别再继续了。”  
他知道再这么下去自己逃不了一场激烈的性事。  
可他也知道，高杨在这方面是从来不会听从自己的。一向如此。

裤子被褪到脚踝，高杨蹲在地上不知道他在想些什么，好像对衬衫夹很有兴趣似的，一直用手指勾玩着那一条条带子。  
然后他拉起一根带子，扯出一段距离，然后轻轻的松了手。  
传来了打在肉上清脆的“啪”声，还有王晰倒吸气的“嘶——”声。  
“哥，疼吗？”  
王晰对上了高杨笑成月牙的眼睛，不知道怎么的有些害怕了。  
“当然疼了。”  
然后又是一声。

王晰很容易留下伤痕，他的腿上已经有了红色的印子。  
这样的“鞭打”也不知道什么时候是个头。  
他开始希望对方给自己一个痛快了。

 

————  
王晰被压在床上，大腿被分到最大，那衬衫夹也达到了自己的最大弹力限度。王晰只觉得自己被勒得慌，像个即将要被吊死的人：  
“把它脱了好不好？”  
“不好。”没有任何思考的时间，高杨脱口而出。  
就像一个镣铐。如果可以，高杨真想把这个衬衫夹永远的给王晰戴上，然后天天和这样的他做 爱。  
可这个镣铐不是自己亲手为他戴上的。  
这么想着，高杨的眸子暗淡了，可手上的动作却不见停下。  
王晰不作声了。  
他该知道的，这个衬衫夹在年轻人眼中是那么的禁欲。  
可能看上去还挺色情。  
于是他妥协了。  
直到高杨撩拨完他所有的敏感部位，在腰腹、大腿内侧留下了因为掐揉留下的红痕，王晰才从嗓子漏出几声喘息。  
好像是在油锅里倒了冷水，高杨下手越发没有轻重，在王晰身上留下那一道道印子仿佛就长是敲下专属自己的印章。  
看着自己的“作品”，高杨似乎还不满意。  
王晰是自己的。  
可这衬衫夹保不准会被眼尖的人看见，再给龌龊的人留下污秽的想法。  
高杨不允许这种事情发生。  
王晰的每一面，都只能在自己眼前展现。

 

他们肯定没有见过面红耳赤的王晰打着颤求自己轻一点的样子。  
这么想着，高杨坏心眼的向深处又探进了一根手指。  
王晰才刚适应后穴的异物，这下又加进了一根，他条件反射的收缩着，想要把它排出去。  
距离上次的性事已经过去一段时间了，王晰现在紧的和处一样。  
但这正是高杨喜欢的地方。  
在床事上，高杨总是很温柔，生怕弄疼了他的晰哥。  
可这次不能了，得给这个不懂得保护好自己的哥哥一个教训。  
“晰哥，放松。”高杨两根手指不断往里打转着，王晰紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，不愿让一点声音发出来。  
这是作为长者的倔强。  
高杨就喜欢把王晰所有的骄傲打碎，重塑成自己喜欢的那个在床上放肆呻 吟的娼 妇。  
于是他轻易地找到了那个点，并反复擦过，让王晰直接软的将全身陷进了床里。但他依旧不愿意从嘴里泄出半点喘息，于是王晰偷偷的衔住床单，似乎这样就不会在年轻人面前过早的失态。  
可他的小动作却被高杨看的一清二楚。  
手指抽出来的时候带出了一些肠液，高杨知道，以现在的扩张程度还不足以自己的进入。可他想让王晰疼。  
他想用这次疼痛让王晰记住自己是属于谁的。  
没有任何的预知，高杨突然将王晰翻了个身，直接怼了进去。进入的同时他终于听到了对方发出的声音。  
只不过是惨叫。  
就像正在行刑的罪人。

王晰知道高杨在生气，即使一开始不知道原因，但见高杨对衬衫夹的执念，心里也明白了个七七八八。  
每个人都会对自己的爱人产生占有欲。  
但在高杨这里，那种感情就变质成了强烈的独占欲。好像自己就应该是对方不可分割的一部分，垂死的时候也应该理所当然的将最后一丝力气呼在他身上。

一下又一下的挺进在王晰这里毫无情欲可言，更别说什么“快感”，他只觉得自己浑身将要被撞的稀碎，从嘴里麻木的发出叫声。紧紧勒住自己大腿的衬衫夹也不觉得它痛了。高杨在自己脖子上、腰腹上留下的吻完全不能减缓疼痛，王晰觉得自己可能会被这么操 死。  
“晰哥…晰哥…”高杨呢喃着自己的名字，“你可别睡着了。”  
王晰真的就想这么装晕逃过一劫，但高杨似乎能听见自己的心声似的，慢慢的不再重复毫无章法的活塞运动了，而是开始一下又一下的撞在对方的敏感点上。  
“啊——”王晰的呻吟声变了调，他原本低沉的嗓音叫起床来有一种独特的味道。高杨也说不上来，他只知道王晰就像是一把天生的大提琴，他的嗓音是上好的琴弦。  
在自己的拨弄中能奏出破碎而又美妙的歌。

 

那“罪魁祸首”——衬衫夹被高杨恶狠狠的扯下随手扔在了地上。他两手环住王晰，硬是把他从床上拉着坐到了自己的身上。  
高杨喜欢乘骑的姿势，因为这样，爱人的每一个小表情都逃不出自己的眼睛。  
可王晰却恨透了这个姿势——每次的乘骑让对方的性器深深地埋进自己的身体内，而且最要命的是，对于好面子的自己来说，在高杨面前失态简直是太羞耻了。  
之前几次都能够将头埋进枕头里，或者用手遮住脸蒙蔽过去，可这次不行了。因为对方要了命的独占欲，看来自己要在高杨的眼皮底下达到高 潮了。  
高杨啃咬着王晰的脖颈，直到他颈间全是自己湿哒哒的口水。可高杨还不满足，他一边将性 器向上送，一边去和王晰接吻。  
王晰只觉得自己要被操 死在高杨怀里，破碎的呻 吟从换气时流出，高杨仿佛不知疲倦一般操 着自己，直到王晰射在了高杨的衣服上，精 液打湿了衣服，有的流在自己的耻 毛上，总之狼狈的很。  
最要命的是，高杨好像一点要射的样子都没有。  
“小高杨，我累了…”王晰投降了，他现在慌的很。都说年轻人是出生的太阳，有活力的很，他现在真真正正的亲身体会到了那要人命的“活力”，生怕自己被操 的明天下不了床。  
“那晰哥你睡吧。”高杨笑着啄了啄王晰的嘴唇，“就在我身上睡。”

见到高杨的所有人都说他特别漂亮，特别是在笑的时候。  
可今天高杨的笑容让王晰全身发颤。  
“晰哥你别夹我。”高杨的语气有些委屈了，边说还边顶着王晰，“你放松放松。”  
你妈的，恶人先告状。  
王晰控制住自己不骂出脏话来。他也没力气骂人了，刚刚的那场性事要了自己的大半条命。  
而高杨明摆着就是想把自己残存的另外一点命也夺去。  
王晰想着，由他去吧，于是认命的闭上了眼睛。显然他是会后悔的，但他也不想回避。

 

高杨好像又变回了往常温柔的样子，他操的特别慢，王晰甚至又有了反应。  
“舒服吗哥？”高杨亲吻着王晰的耳朵，用嘴唇描摹着他的耳廓。  
王晰很少在做 爱的时候说话，首先他觉得少说话多办事，其次…他觉得羞耻，于是他只是淡淡的“嗯”了一声。  
“哥知道自己腿那么好看，那么细，戴衬衫夹那么诱人吗？”  
王晰不说话了。  
他就知道高杨没安好心。  
“哥怎么去乱勾人呢？我好想把你圈在我身边。”  
抽插的速度慢慢加快了，王晰一个不稳向后重重倒在床上，高杨顺势将对方那两条好看的腿圈到自己腰间，然后扶着王晰的细腰，再次插了进去。  
“高杨…！”王晰不知道叫什么了，只能一次又一次的重复着对方的名字，他甚至开始迎合对方，随着高杨一下一下的操入摆动着自己纤细的腰肢。  
然而这些都是高杨最爱看到的。  
他最爱看到的，褪去一切光芒，在自己身下淫 叫着的王晰。  
王晰只觉得全身都好像不属于自己，每一块肌肤，每一根骨骼都好像不在原来的位置。它们好像全都化成了水，在自己空空的皮囊下面流淌，然后随着气温的升高全部气化。  
高杨终于也射了出来，不过这次全都射进了王晰的里面。

“你最好给我弄干净。”王晰任高杨抱着自己去洗澡。  
“会的。”高杨甜甜的笑了。  
如果说之前几次射在外面是怕自己亵渎了王晰，那么这次高杨是想完全的占有对方。

王晰当然知道年轻人的想法。

“你别给我多想哈，哥早就是你的人了。”

 

—感受到吗？我那澎湃炽热的心脏。  
—感受到了。


End file.
